


Quicksilver

by cerie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen/Will; Inspired by the riding boots in 3x04, this is apropos of nothing and plotless smut. Previously posted at SanctuaryFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver

As busy as running the Sanctuary network kept them, Will didn’t really have a chance to just explore the grounds as much as he would have liked and, admittedly, spent most of his days at home catching up with patients, paperwork and sleep in his own bed instead of what snatches he could catch on a flight or in an airport.

Things were quiet for once, though, and Magnus hadn’t scheduled any off-site missions for the next few weeks announcing that she, along with everyone else, needed a chance to catch up and clear their heads. Will suspected it had to do with the perilous politics that the Terrance situation had brought up but he hadn’t questioned it and was looking forward to having a break, for once.

Kate was in California, visiting her brother and Henry and the Big Guy had gone on one of their semi-annual surfing trips down in Australia, which left Will at loose ends. He felt kind of like a pea rattling around in a barrel, being mostly-alone in the Sanctuary, and he didn’t want to crowd Magnus or make her feel like she couldn’t have a break from him.

Still, she always seemed happy to see him and after trying to avoid her for most of the morning he grabbed a few DVDs and went on a search, checking the libraries and her office and even the kitchen on the off chance that she might have wandered down there. He thought maybe they could watch some movies in the media room but he had no luck, and Will frowned a little before moving his search wider, methodical little sweeps of the major areas of the Sanctuary before he moved outside.

A mansion this big had a lot of secrets and Will was ashamed to admit he’d never noticed stables before. It seemed a little overly British, clichéd even, that Magnus would keep a stable full of horses and as he padded through the quiet stalls he noticed one empty. Ah ha. Magnus was out riding.

Will’s only experience with riding was sitting on a pony at a carnival once and that pony had been tethered to this little merry-go-round thing. Hardly riding, not really. He figured Magnus was as good at riding as she was anything else he’d ever seen her do and as he walked out the other side of the stable, he wasn’t disappointed.

The horse was a glossy chestnut and Will didn’t know much about horses, but he figured it was well-bred and well-kept; Magnus had expensive tastes and took very good care of her things. She rode side-saddle, which didn’t surprise him given her own Victorian origins, and watching her urge the horse into a canter, a gallop and later an artful jump, Will couldn’t help but be impressed.

Who was he kidding; working for Helen Magnus pretty much ensured a constant state of awe. Will was more susceptible than most, considering he harbored a sort-of teenage crush on the woman. He wasn’t really sure how it’d started and he suspected it had its roots in being a safe bet, considering he’d never say anything about it to her, and it was in full force as he watched her ride back up toward him and dismount gracefully, not a speck of dirt on her expensive riding habit and breeches.

And the boots. Will wasn’t the type to leer, not at all and definitely not Magnus, but as she walked toward him he couldn’t help but stare at her long legs perfectly showcased in tight breeches and perfectly polished riding boots that ended just above the knee. The boots were black, the breeches a rich cream and the riding habit was a deep, forest green that looked fantastic on her. He coughed a little when she gave him an odd look and he tried to not think about the soft flush that rose up on her cheeks from the exercise.

“Quicksilver will want to be rubbed down,” Magnus said brightly, leading her horse back through the stables and leaving Will no choice except to follow. He wasn’t doing good on the leering thing, not with her walking in front of him, but at least she couldn’t actually see him with her back turned. He had to get it together before she turned back around, or at least come up with an excuse as to why he was chasing her down on what was, presumably, her down time.

“I…am gonna have to let you handle that, Magnus,” Will said, speeding up a little to walk beside her. Beside her was safe because then he didn’t have to look at…well. Those riding breeches were just as good from behind as from the front. “I don’t know the first thing about horses or riding.”

Magnus laughed a little and brushed the horse, talking a little to her in a low, cooing voice. Will thought it was kind of cute, the way she was babying her, and it was a side of Magnus that he usually didn’t get to see. She didn’t have pets, not really, and she’d never been crazy over the nubbins the way Ashley had. He guessed she just didn’t have that animal lovers’ spark but maybe he’d been a little bit wrong about that.

“They don’t teach it anymore the way they used to,” Magnus said after a few long moments, leading the horse back to her stall and leaving her oats and fresh water before inclining her head toward Will. “Did you need something? I apologize, but I haven’t had a chance to ride in months and I wanted to steal a moment while things were still quiet. Helps to clear my head, when everything’s going asunder around me.”

Will didn’t really like the sound of that and figured it probably had something to do with the whole Wexford thing, but that wasn’t really why he’d come after her. If she wanted to escape it, he wasn’t going to bring it up. Not right now, anyway. He sheepishly held up the DVD he’d picked out, figuring this was as good a time as any to out himself.

“Nobody’s around and I got a little lonely, so I was wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie or something? If you’re busy, it’s no big deal. I just thought I’d offer before I hunkered down in the media room and didn’t come out for the rest of the day.”

Magnus pulled off her little riding helmet before she responded, smoothing her hand over wild curls that were loosely gathered over her right shoulder. It was a good look for her, the whole English rider thing, and Will was still staring. This time, though, Magnus was close enough to notice and she cleared her throat loudly. Will looked up, face a little hot, and was already heading down into humiliation when he saw the way her eyes were sparkling.

“You’re staring, Will,” she said lightly, tugging off one of her riding gloves and laying a hand on his wrist. Will guessed she probably would have touched his bare arm if he’d been in short sleeves and he kind of wished he’d braved the chill to get that little bit of…whatever. God. He was pathetic, with this crush, and now it seemed the worst possible thing had happened: Magnus had clued into it.

“Magnus, have you ever worn that little riding…thing in public before? Women don’t wear those kind of things anymore. It’s…pretty…well, it’s hot, and I’m sorry for saying that. I don’t want you thinking I spend all day leering at you or something.”

Will stuck his hands in his pockets awkwardly, wondering if maybe the earth could just open up and swallow him whole. Where did Kate say that Abnormal lived, the one who could cause earthquakes in the blink of an eye? Yeah. That was exactly what Will needed right now. Just open up and swallow him whole and he didn’t have to look at Magnus and her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes and…wait.

Magnus had stepped way, way into his personal space, backing Will into an empty stall that was swept clean and filled with fresh, sweet smelling hay. He wasn’t sure why it was empty and his ever-reeling mind was reaching for a reason even as Magnus tugged at his collar and pressed her lips against his cheek, right near his ear. Jesus. She was trying to kill him, plain and simple.

“Am I? You find yourself rather attracted to me when I’m wearing field boots and carrying a riding crop?” Will hadn’t even noticed the crop, if she had one, and all he could really feel and concentrate on right now was the thudding of his heart and the soft press of Magnus’s body against his.

“Magnus if you’re mad at me I apologize but uh…if you’re not can we…?” God, he never knew how to read her when she was like this and he guessed he didn’t have to, because as soon as the words were out of his mouth hers was pressed up against him, her teeth tugging at her lower lip and her hands sliding up under his shirt to roam across his back. Okay. Maybe she was serious and he should just go with it.

He tugged at her jacket and she helped him work it off without ever removing her lips from his and Will was pretty sure that Magnus was one of the most flexible women he’d ever been with…tried to be with? He hadn’t gotten there quite yet. Besides, Helen Magnus wasn’t a notch on your bedpost. Helen Magnus was a one of a kind hand carved bedpost that was so amazing that you didn’t really want to deal with anyone else as long as you could have her over and over.

God. Terrible metaphor. He was really losing it, but it was her fault. Nobody wore boots the way she did. Or anything else, for that matter.

Magnus was pushing down her riding breeches and tugging off those tall, tall boots and Will followed suit, pushing down his jeans and boxers just enough to give her access to…whatever. He didn’t figure they’d get completely naked out in the stables and oh God, he was literally rolling in the hay, wasn’t he? Not the time to think about that either, not when Magnus had just slid down on him and leaned over, the ends of her hair brushing against his neck.

Will slid his hands up from her hips to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing them through the lace of her bra. She seemed to like that, based on the euphoric expression on her face, and she squeezed a little around her. Jesus. He wasn’t going to last very long if she was going to do that and Magnus seemed to know because she was leaning down again, voice breathy and low.

“Go on, then, Will. Take what you like.”

Oh well, that was as close as an invitation as he needed and Will rolled them gently, sliding back into her. He figured they probably looked pretty stupid, pants around their ankles, but when Magnus was biting down on his neck and squeezing around him and he was coming, he didn’t figure it mattered. It was over a hell of a lot quicker than he would have liked and he slid off her gently, curling beside her in the hay and brushing a tender hand over her cheek, down her neck.

“Gotta say, I’ve never done it in a stable before, Magnus. Kind of a new thing for me.”

Magnus laughed and kissed him softly, her own fingertips brushing against his cheek as she watched him. Her smile was a little wicked and Will gulped a little; oh, he was in for it now.

“Neither have I. Thrilling ride, Will.”

God. Her puns were terrible.


End file.
